I'M  WHAT!  THAT'S  IMPOSSIBLE!
by carpets
Summary: Clark  is  puking  and  he  doesn't  know  why?  but  when  he  figures  it  out  will  he  accept  it  or  denie  it? there  is  more  summary  inside..


One day when Clark goes to The Daily planet he feels a little queasy but he don't know why and it scarys him because he never got sick before. Clark feels like he is going to puke but, he doesn't until his girlfriend Lois comes to him eatting a donut, clark can't stand the smell of it so he runs to the bathroom and he pukes up all of his breakfast. Now he doesn't feel like eatting, Clark goes out of the bathroom to his desk. Lois: Whats wrong Smallville? Clark: Nothing, it's just that I don't feel so good and for some reason I feel bloated. Lois puts her hand on to Clark's forhead and it's a little hot. Lois: clark maybe you should go home. Clark: no, i have tons of stuff to work on. Lois looking at him annoyed. Look, Smallville your forhead is pretty hot and your puking, so I suggest either go home or go and make a doctor's appointment your choice. Clark looking at her with a shocking face and tells her. You and I both know why I can't go to the doctor! Lois. Then I guess you only have one choice then. Clark: Ok, fine I'll go home, but I will be back at work tomorrow. Lois: Not if you still have a temperture Smallville. Clark: Ok, fine. Clark goes home and the next thing he knows he's puking up blood. He had no choice but to go call the only doctor he trusts and his name is Emil. He goes and calls hims. Dr. Emil: Hello? Clark with a shaky voice. Hello, dr. Emil. Dr. Emil : yes, who is this? Clark: It's me, Clark. dr. Emil: Oh yes Clark, How are you? What gives you the pleasure for calling me? Clark hesitates for a moment. Um, I'm just calling to ask you to see if you make houses calls? dr. Emil : why, is there something wrong? Clark puts his hand over his stomach because it started hurting. yes there is can you come over to my place please. dr. Emil : Sure but what seems to be the problem ? he asks with concern in his voice. Clark: I know this is going to sound odd and maybe crazy but hear me out. dr. Emil : Well, ok. Clark: I have been feeling a little nauseous and bloated and I just got done puking up blood. looks shocked. Clark, I thought that you don't get sick like anyone else? Clark who sounds like he is about to cry, yeah, you see that's the thing I'm not suppose to, so can you please come over to my house? dr. Emil : Ok, but I might have to draw a few violes of blood to know whats wrong with you. Will you be willing to let me do that? Clark: What ever you have to do to figure out whats wrong with me. Dr. Emil : Ok, then I will be there shortly. Clark: Ok, see you then, bye. Dr. Emil : Ok, bye. They both hang up. Clark sits on the couch and Lois drives up in the drive way, gets out and goes in the house where she sees Clark crying she runs up to him. Clark, whats wrong? Clark with his head down, I called and he is on his way over to check on me. Lois: So, what made you change your mind? Clark looks up at her with tears in his eyes, Lois, I puked up blood when I camed home. Lois looks shocked, Clark how is that possible? Clark: I don't know. The next thing they hear is a knock on the door, Clark looks at Lois scared. Clark: That's I better go and answer it. Clark is about to get up. Lois: No, Clark you stay sitting down and I will go and get it, ok? Clark; Ok, he sits back down and lois answers the door. Lois: hello, Dr. Emil, come on in. Dr. Emil: Thank you Lois, I didn't know that you were here? Lois: Oh, I just got home. dr. Emil comes in the living room with a lot of lab equipment and Clark looks scared and shocked to see all of that lab equipment. dr. Emil : Lois, can you do me a favor and go and get the rest of my stuff out of my car? Lois: Sure. Lois goes out side. hands Clark a gown. Dr. Emil: Here Clark I need you to put this on ok? Clark gets the gown and puts it on. Lois comes back inside with the rest of his equipment. takes out a metal square and unfolds it and it turns into a bed. He puts a mattress on top of it. He puts on gloves. dr. Emil : Ok, clark I need you to lay on this bed ok, can you do that for me? Clark goes and lays down on the bed and tries to cover up his bottom half. : It's ok Clark here. puts a blanket on top of clark so, that way he won't be uncomfertable in front of Lois Dr. Emil looks at Clark. Dr. Emil: Clark, do you want Lois to leave because you look a little uncomfertable and embarrassed and I don't want my patience to be embarrassed and uncomfertable. Clark looks at Emil. Clark: No, I will be ok. Dr. Emil hesitates, Clark, I am going to have to give you a complete physical to see what's wrong with you, you might not want anyone here while I am doing it. Clark looks at lois and holds her hand and smiles and looks at Dr. Emil. Clark: I'm sure. Dr. Emil begins Dr. Emil: ok. Author: I want to hear from you guys tell me what you want dr. emil to do to clark while he is giving him his physical? please review too i want to know what you think.


End file.
